The present invention relates generally to electronic shopping systems and more particularly to an electronic shopping system which utilizes a program downloadable wireless telephone into which a purchase transaction program is downloaded from a vendor""s server to enable a shopper to perform purchase transactions with the wireless telephone.
Electronic shopping systems for allowing a shopper to purchase products without necessarily having to travel to a store are well known. One example of a contemporary electronic shopping system is a cable television shopping channel, wherein products are advertised on television. A shopper merely watches the television and when an item is shown for which a purchase is desired, the shopper uses a telephone to call an agent of the seller to place an order for the desired product. Usually, a credit card number is given over the telephone to facilitate payment for the purchased item. The purchased product is then shipped directly to the buyer.
In an improved version of cable television shopping, an interactive or bidirectional cable system allows the purchaser to make selections directly from the television screen. This may be accomplished by using a menu driven system controlled by the television remote control. In this manner, the need to make a telephone call is avoided. The added convenience of shopping directly from the television is expected to enhance consumer response to such advertisements.
Similar to cable television shopping is the use of the Internet to make desired purchases from the home. Many companies presently offer their products for sale on the Internet, and the number doing so is increasing rapidly. Products as diverse as pizzas, books and automobiles can readily be purchased from the comfort of a person""s home, simply by locating the web page of a company selling the desired item, selecting the item to be purchased, providing an address to which the item is to be delivered, and providing a credit card number to pay for the purchased item.
However, one disadvantage of such contemporary electronic shopping systems is that they require that the prospective purchaser subscribe to either cable television or to an Internet service, for which a subscription fee is charged. Further, such contemporary electronic shopping systems require that purchases be made from either the purchaser""s television or computer, both of which are typically located in the purchaser""s home and cannot usually be easily transported. Thus, the purchaser is undesirably constrained to shopping from the home.
Because of the highly mobile nature of modern society, it is desirable to provide the ability to conduct electronic shopping from locations away from the home. For example, a purchaser may wish to order items from the workplace, over lunch in a restaurant, while traveling, and in a variety of other, different circumstances wherein the purchaser does not have access to his or her home television or computer.
It is also known to use a personal shopping system (PSS) wherein the purchaser carries a scanner embedded hand-held terminal within a store. Bar codes of products to be purchased are scanned with the hand-held scanner. A display on the scanner embedded hand-held terminal displays an item price and a running total of the purchase prices of the products which have been scanned. Payment for the scanned products is accomplished at a checkout counter in a conventional manner.
However, contemporary personal shopping systems require the use of a dedicated personal shopping system terminal, which has a small display, a number keypad, and a built-in bar code scanner. Of course, the use of such a contemporary dedicated portable personal shopping system requires a substantial financial investment by the retailer in the portable personal shopping system terminals.
Wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones, are very popular. As the price of wireless telephones and the cost of making calls therewith continue to decrease, more people are purchasing and using wireless telephones.
As used herein, the term wireless telephone is defined to include mobile telephones, cellular telephones, satellite telephones and any other telephones not requiring a wired connection, such as cordless home telephones which have a limited range and must generally therefore be used close to the house.
In view of the low cost and ubiquitous nature of wireless telephones, it is desirable to provide a system for performing electronic shopping which utilizes a customer""s own wireless telephone for the selection of items to be purchased, as well as for providing payment for such purchased items. By utilizing the customer""s own wireless telephone for electronic shopping, rather than using a dedicated personal shopping system terminal, the substantial investment associated with the use of such dedicated personal shopping system terminals is eliminated.
The present invention specifically addresses and alleviates the above-mentioned deficiencies associated with the prior art. More particularly, the present invention comprises an electronic shopping system for facilitating purchase transactions via a wireless telephone to which a program download function, a downloaded program execution function and an input/output port for external scanner connection have been added. However, since the functionality added to the wireless telephone is small, the wireless telephone is still capable of being produced as an inexpensive commodity product. The electronic shopping system comprises a server and at least one wireless telephone for communicating with the server. Thus, according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, once a customer visits a store, the customer simply dials the number of the store""s personal shopping system service. The personal shopping system application is then automatically downloaded into the customer""s telephone. The downloaded program automatically begins execution and provides the desired functionality of a personal shopping system. A bar code scanner in communication with the telephone is used to scan the bar codes of purchased items. Thus, the present invention allows retailers to implement a personal shopping system while minimizing the cost investment necessary to do so.
More particularly, according to the present invention a store maintains a server which provides a downloadable purchase transaction program to a purchaser""s wireless telephone when the purchaser calls the store""s server via the purchaser""s wireless telephone. After downloading the purchase transaction program from the server to the wireless telephone, the server communicates with the wireless telephone so as to use the downloaded purchase transaction program to facilitate selection of the desired product(s) for purchase, as well as to facilitate payment therefore.
It is desirable to download the purchase transaction program into a wireless telephone as needed, rather than to permanently store the purchase transaction program in the wireless telephone, because downloading allows a plurality of different sellers to utilize their own programs, rather than requiring a single, universal program for all sellers. It should be appreciated that different sellers will desire to incorporate different messages, advertisements, menus, etc. into their own purchase transaction program and to further customize their own purchase transaction program so as to tailor it to the particular products being sold.
Further, since different types of wireless telephones tend to have different displays, keypads, input/output ports, etc., it is desirable to download a purchase transaction program which is specifically tailored to a particular type of wireless telephone, so as to make the best use of that particular wireless telephone""s features.
The purchase transaction program transmitted from the server to the wireless telephone is loaded into a program memory of the wireless telephone via a program loader of the wireless telephone. The program loader effects loading of the purchase transaction program into the program memory as the purchase transaction program is being transmitted from the server to the wireless telephone. The downloaded purchase transaction program contains instructions for facilitating product selection and payment via the wireless telephone. Thus, the purchase transaction program converts the wireless telephone into a point of purchase electronic shopping terminal.
Although the electronic shopping system of the present invention is described herein as being used to purchase products, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the electronic shopping system is likewise suitable for purchasing services, or anything else which is desired. Thus, use of the term xe2x80x9cproductxe2x80x9d is by way of illustration only and not by way of limitation. Further, as used herein the term xe2x80x9cstorexe2x80x9d is defined to include any seller of goods or services, including a retail store, a wholesale store, or any other vendor.
The server may either be disposed proximate (preferably within) a store with which purchase transactions are performed or at a location remote from the store with which purchase transactions are performed. The remote server may be located at any convenient location, since communication between the remote server and a purchaser""s wireless telephone can be provided via a cellular telephone network. Typically, the remote server will be located in a manner which minimizes telephone costs.
The server, particularly a store server, may be either a dedicated server or may perform other functions, e.g., inventory control, accounting, word processing, and any other desired computer functions.
Optionally, a wireless extension PBX or the like may be utilized to facilitate wireless communication between the server and a purchaser""s wireless telephone. The use of an extension PBX is particularly beneficial when a store server is provided and when electronic shopping within the store is desirable. Typically, the extension PBX is in wired communication with the store server. Use of such an extension PBX may eliminate or reduce the need for public cellular service provided by a common carrier, thus reducing costs substantially.
The program downloadable wireless telephone of the present invention further comprises a microprocessor which is in communication with the program loader such that the microprocessor facilitates execution of a download program stored by the program loader. Thus, by executing the download program, downloading of a purchase transaction program from the server to the wireless telephone is facilitated.
The microprocessor is also in communication with the program memory into which the purchase transaction program is downloaded, such that the microprocessor facilitates execution of the purchase transaction program.
The program loader preferably comprises a non-volatile firmware memory. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that various different types of memory are likewise suitable. For example, the program loader may comprise either read-only memory (ROM) or random access memory (RAM). The program loader may comprise either volatile or non-volatile memory. Various different memory devices may be utilized, including electrically programmable read-only memory (EPROM), erasable electronically programmable memory (EEPROM), flash memory, magnetic storage devices such as disc or tape drives, optical memory such as CD-ROM, or magneto-optical memory.
The firmware memory of the program loader contains instructions, i.e. the download program, which are executed to effect storage in the program memory of the purchase transaction program received by the wireless telephone from the server. That is, the firmware memory contains instructions for downloading the purchase transaction program from the server and for storing the purchase transaction program within the program memory of the wireless telephone.
The program memory preferably comprises a volatile random access memory (RAM) such as those commonly used in personal computers. However, various other types of read/write memory such as flash memory, magnetic storage devices, optical storage devices, and magneto-optical devices are likewise suitable. Typically, a new purchase transaction program is downloaded each time a telephone call is made to the server by the wireless telephone.
Preferably, the wireless telephone of the electronic shopping system of the present invention comprises an input/output port in communication with the microprocessor thereof. A bar code scanner attached to the input/output port of the wireless telephone facilitates scanning of bar codes which represent the items to be purchased.
Further, the wireless telephone of the present invention preferably comprises a built-in IC card reader/writer or the like in communication with the microprocessor thereof. The IC card reader/writer facilitates payment for purchased goods with an IC card or the like.
The bar code scanner may alternatively be built into the wireless telephone rather than be connectable thereto. That is, the bar code scanner may be disposed at least partially within the housing of the wireless telephone, so as to define an integral unit therewith.
Thus, according to the present invention, a customer uses his own wireless digital telephone at a retail store as a personal shopping terminal. When the customer visits the store, a bar code scanner is attached to the customer""s wireless telephone if the customer""s wireless telephone does not have a scanner built therein to. The scanner may be provided by the retail store, or alternatively may be the customer""s own scanner. If a scanner must be added to the wireless telephone, then either a cable or a cordless connection, such as an irDA connection is used.
The customer calls a predefined telephone number for the store""s personal shopping service. Either a commercial telephone network or an in-store extension network may be utilized to make the telephone call. After calling the predefined telephone number, the customer""s telephone is connected to the store server (or a remotely located, out of store server). In either instance, the server obtains the caller""s telephone number, then searches a customer information database. If the caller""s telephone number is in the customer information database, the server assumes (at least temporarily) that an authorized customer is making the telephone call and next obtains the telephone type from the customer information database. Then the server downloads a purchase transaction program to the customer""s wireless telephone. Next, the server optionally requests for the customer to input a password, so as to further verify the customer""s authority to make purchase transactions.
The downloaded purchase transaction program is a personal shopping application program suitable for use with the customer""s wireless telephone, based upon the type of telephone that the customer is using.
Alternatively, password authentication may be performed prior to purchase transaction program download. However, performing password authentication purchase transaction after program download allows the downloaded purchase transaction program to control the password entry process, thus allowing more flexibility in the password entry process. In this manner, the downloaded purchase transaction program may, for example, provide guidance to aid in the password entry process.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the telephone number, telephone type, and password are pre-registered, along with a customer ID, customer name, and any other desired customer profile information, when the customer enrolls in the personal shopping system. In this manner, the customer is identified by a telephone number rather than a customer ID card. Once an appropriate purchase transaction program has been downloaded to the customer""s wireless telephone, then the wireless telephone functions as a personal shopping terminal. When a customer scans an item, the telephone sends the scanned bar code information to the server. The server then preferably returns a description of the item and price information. This item description and price information is displayed on the telephone""s display. When the customer finishes shopping, then self payment is performed, preferably utilizing the customer""s wireless telephone. This may optionally be performed at a checkout terminal of the store. When checkout is performed at a store check-out terminal, the telephone may be used to scan a bar code of the checkout terminal or, alternatively the checkout terminal is provided with the telephone number or customer ID so as to link the telephone transaction and the checkout terminal to one another to effect payment.
Thus, according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, both the customer and the telephone type are identified by the customer""s telephone number. Preferably, different programs are utilized for each different telephone type, due to differences in the microprocessor, display, keypads, input/output ports, and other interfaces of each different type of wireless telephone.
Thus, according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the downloaded purchase transaction program requests a password input from the user, displays password input guidance, and reads keypad input of the password. The password is sent to the server for customer verification. The downloaded purchase transaction program receives password authentication verification from the server. If password authentication verification is okay, then the downloaded purchase transaction program proceeds. If password authentication is not okay, then the downloaded purchase transaction program repeats its request for a valid password for a predetermined number of times. After the predetermined limit has been exceeded, then the downloaded purchase transaction program ceases. The downloaded purchase transaction program facilitates the scanning of desired bar codes and sends the scanned bar codes to the server. The downloaded purchase transaction program receives a response from the server, then displays the response, if appropriate. A displayed message provides a description and price for the scanned item. Also, total calculated price is provided as purchases are accumulated.
Preferably, the downloaded purchase transaction program facilitates return of previously scanned items, by utilizing the keypad to identify the item to be returned, or by scanning the returned item again and depressing a predefined key in the keypad to indicate return item. The returned item""s price is removed from the accumulated total.
The downloaded purchase transaction program also facilitates payment for the purchases. When self payment is made, the customer depresses a predefined key sequence on the keypad of the wireless telephone to inform the downloaded purchase transaction program that shopping is finished. The total price is displayed and the customer acknowledges the total via the keypad. After verifying the total price, then the downloaded purchase transaction program optionally asks the customer which payment method is to be utilized, preferably via a menu. The customer then selects the desired method of payment via the keypad. Optionally, the customer may use a pre-registered credit card account to effect such payment. If a receipt is requested by the customer, then a receipt printer server at a in-store location provides the customer with a receipt.
Alternatively, payment may be effected at a checkout counter, wherein the customer goes to the checkout terminal, e.g., a point-of-sale terminal, and scans the checkout terminal""s bar code, or input checkout terminal ID from the keypad, or input the telephone number or customer ID at the checkout terminal in order to link the wireless telephone and the checkout terminal to one another. The checkout terminal receives shopping information from the server (which was previously communicated from the wireless telephone to the server) and payment may be effected in a contemporary manner, e.g., via cash, credit card, debit card, check, etc.
If a remote server is utilized, and the remote server services a plurality of different retail stores using the same telephone number, then the customer""s telephone may send store location information, which may be effected via scanning of a store bar code located on a shopping cart, for example. This store location information is used for inventory management such that items purchased from a given store are identified as having been purchased from that particular store.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention the server receives the incoming telephone call from the customer""s wireless telephone and downloads the appropriate purchase transaction program to the customer""s wireless telephone. The server also sends and receives information to and from the customer""s telephone, via a server personal shopping application. When the server is called by the customer""s telephone, the telephone interface obtains the caller""s telephone number, then searches the customer information database within the server so as to obtain the customer""s telephone type, the customer""s identification number, and the customer""s name. This information is preferably stored in the server""s customer information database when the customer enrolls in the personal shopping program. The appropriate download program is then selected based upon the customer""s telephone type information and is downloaded to the customer""s wireless telephone. The customer""s identification number and name are passed to the server personal shopping application, from the customer information database.
During shopping, each message which comes from a customer""s wireless telephone is associated with the customer""s wireless telephone number, customer identification, and/or some other desired customer identification. When the server receives bar coded data from the customer""s wireless telephone, the server searches a database to obtain the item description and price. Item description and price information is then transmitted to the customer""s wireless telephone. A list of the items being purchased is maintained by the server, so as to facilitate later payment therefore.
Optionally, the server may additionally transmit other information, such as promotional information, discount information, a personal greeting, etc. to the customer"" wireless telephone, if desired.
The optional built-in IC Card reader/writer facilitates interface to an IC or Smart Card. The use of such an IC Card will extend the security features and services of the wireless telephone. Password authentication is optionally replaced by automatic authentication via the IC Card. An IC Card provides dual direction authentication, wherein both the customer and the server are validated. Further, the IC Card may be used for payment, either via electronic cash or secured credit card. An electronic receipt may be stored within the IC Card. The electronic receipt is originated at the server and sent to the wireless telephone and then stored in the IC Card. Stored electronic receipts may later be input to a personal financial application, such as in a personal computer at the home of the customer. The electronic receipt may also simply be displayed by a home personal computer. A plurality of such electronic receipts may be stored in the IC Card, so as to define a shopping history of the customer.
Modified wireless telephones according to the present invention may also be used in a variety of other, different applications. Since many different application programs may be downloaded from various different servers, and since the wireless telephone is carried by its owner (rather than remaining at a retail location, such as in contemporary personal shopping systems) implementation in a variety of different applications is possible. Thus, a user may interact with the display and keypad of the wireless telephone to perform a variety of different desired transactions.
Voice/sound guidance and voice command/inquiry may be utilized to simplify the process. Voice/sound guidance and voice command/inquiry are preferably performed by the downloaded purchase transaction program and/or server in parallel with non-voice processing. A downloaded purchase transaction program may provide voice guidance and/or error messages by voice through speaker of wireless phone in parallel with displaying of message guidance via a display of the phone. Also, the downloaded purchase transaction program may optionally have voice recognition capability. Thus, voice command, menu selection by voice and/or purchased item selection by voice may be performed in addition to using keys of the keypad of the phone and scanning bar codes with an external scanner.
The server application program and/or store personnel at the server site may also provide voice/sound guidance and voice command/inquiry capability in parallel with non-voice processing. A server application may send voice guidance to the wireless telephone, and also may accept voice command and/or purchase item selection by voice if the server application program has voice recognition capability. Further, store personnel at the server site may accept voice inquiry from the wireless telephone and may provide answers to the wireless telephone by voice.
Thus, the present invention provides a convenient means for shopping, either while at a store where goods are to be purchased or while away from the store. The selection of desired items is easily and conveniently performed by simply scanning bar codes representative of the desired items. Payment for the purchased items is easily accomplished with an IC card or the like. The personal shopping system of the present invention can be implemented with minimal investment since it involves the modification of an existing product, i.e., a wireless telephone.